Compact digital cameras having folded optics, also referred to as “folded cameras” or “folded camera modules”, are known, see e.g. Applicant's co-owned international patent application PCT/IB2016/052179. Such folded cameras include a lens, an optical path folding element (OPFE)—normally a prism or mirror—and an image sensor. The OPFE folds a first optical path along a first axis from an object or scene to the OPFE, into a second optical path along a second axis substantially orthogonal to the first axis, the second axis being also an optical axis of the lens and of the folded camera. Some OPFEs are designed to tilt or rotate around the first axis or around a third axis orthogonal to both the first and second axes. There is no known folded camera in which the OPFE is known to rotate around the optical axis of the lens. There are also no known cameras based on folded digital cameras that are capable of 180 degrees or more panoramic scanning.